


No Fighting Lust

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Banger Universe Sonic Series [1]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>David the Writer says "Now we are going to run into a fiction that is Knouge and Shadikal.  It is not known to be that until later unless you can figure it out it's name meaning.  Sonic Characters © Sega.  Sting © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction."  </p>
<p>Knuckles says "I like that couple arrangement for this fiction." </p>
<p>David the Writer says "Thanks, Knuckles."  </p>
<p>Rouge says "Wow, as If it isn't bad enough to have to be with Knuckles, I have to be with Knuckles later in a story."  </p>
<p>David the Writer says "A gradual developing relationship is what's happening in this fiction."  </p>
<p>Rouge says "Oh, I get it now."  </p>
<p>David the Writer says "Background Song is Locking Up the Sun by Poets Of the Fall.  Now on with the story."</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Knuckles' Want

**Author's Note:**

> David the Writer says "Now we are going to run into a fiction that is Knouge and Shadikal. It is not known to be that until later unless you can figure it out it's name meaning. Sonic Characters © Sega. Sting © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction." 
> 
> Knuckles says "I like that couple arrangement for this fiction." 
> 
> David the Writer says "Thanks, Knuckles." 
> 
> Rouge says "Wow, as If it isn't bad enough to have to be with Knuckles, I have to be with Knuckles later in a story." 
> 
> David the Writer says "A gradual developing relationship is what's happening in this fiction." 
> 
> Rouge says "Oh, I get it now." 
> 
> David the Writer says "Background Song is Locking Up the Sun by Poets Of the Fall. Now on with the story."

Knuckles looks around Angel Island and sees that Robots are heading through the forest but he doesn't know nor does he care. Then he sees that they heading for the Egyptian Pyramid Zone which is sacred to the Echidnas. Tikal and Chaos Appear. Tikal tells Knuckles that Chaos will guard the emerald while they check out the disturbance. Knuckles heads down the shrine with Tikal following her. He starts to dig a tunnel to the Egyptian Pyramid Zone. This zone is one that had recently been found by Tikal. It is a disturbing zone since it has the living dead inside it. They must get out of it quickly but they get there to see the undead are battling the robots. Knuckles sees that two people are caught in the middle of the battle. 

Knuckles says "Hey you, who are you?" 

The Hedgehog from afar says "Knuckles it's us, Rouge and Shadow. We were sent to investigate the zone known as Carnival Night Zone because it recently had been making some weird purchases with the rings it's been picking up." 

Knuckles then says "Wow, what is all the stuff?" 

The Bat says "All kinds of weird stuff and Dr. Eggman isn't the one purchasing it, or that's what he says." 

Tikal says "I heard Eggman, through his prayers to the Master Emerald saying that he wish whatever is purchasing this stuff would stop doing it." 

The Bat says "Well then, Eggman has a virus commanding his robots to attack us. When we got here, these undead sprang to life and attacked the robots." 

Tikal says to Knuckles "Dig them a tunnel away to here and then we get to the Master Emerald." 

Knuckles says "Alright but we take them there if Rouge promises that she will not steal it." 

Tikal says "Alright, if you must." 

Knuckles digs a tunnel and Rouge promises. This time, the undead were helpful. Knuckles runs toward the and Shadow took the lead to run them in speed mode. It turned out that they had two flight modes. So the order went like this: Shadow, Tikal, Rouge, and Knuckles. 

Knuckles thinks "It would be so much easier to do this if I wasn't in the back because I hate it. It would be so much easier if we had Omega." 

While they run through the forest, A hedgehog by the name of Sting is jumping from tree to tree to find out more. Things change even more when they get back. Tikal puts around the area, a shield, to stop the undead. Tikal runs over to Knuckles to tell him that the shield is up. 

Knuckles says "Good, that is a relief." 

Rouge says "Well, that's a good thing that those undead attacked the robots and not us." 

Tikal says "There were more Robots than just you two. If only we could make contact." 

Chaos walks over with a emerald in his body and says "Well, that would be interesting." 

Knuckles says "You can talk?" 

Rouge says "The god of chaos has never talked before." 

Shadow says "He never had a chaos emerald when he was pure."

Tikal says "The pure energy is giving him the ability to talk." 

Chaos says "Luckily we had a emerald stored." 

Enerjak would be one tough cookie at the current moment. Good thing that they didn't need to deal with the old Pharaoh at the moment. Enerjak was told to rule with an iron fist. He literally was a menacing person. Chaos, The Nocturnus, and Knuckles Tribe sending their army in to defeat him was the only way to do it. 

Chaos says "Thank the gods that Enerjak isn't alive." 

Tikal says "Who is that, Chaos?" 

Chaos says "An ancient Pharaoh that took The Nocturnus, Your tribe, and me to take down. We sealed his body in... Oh snap."

Knuckles says "What is the bad news?" 

Chaos says "Hey Shadow. About the Purchases, were they Egyptian Pharaoh Army related?" 

Shadow says "Yeah, they had all a weird Ener on them." 

Chaos says "Oh man, he is the virus. Enerjak is using his energy to purchase ancient stuff from his empire to make an army ready for battle. The Undead and Robots battle was a trick into thinking that that is not what he wanted." 

Rouge says "Wait... Enerjak is the name of the Virus. We got to know where Enerjak's body is." 

Chaos says "Alright, it's in Egyptian Pyramid Zone." 

Shadow says "It all makes sense now. Once we rest, we got to get to Enerjak's tomb and stop this virus from working." 

Chaos says "Then I suggest we rest quite a good one with me on watch since I don't need rest." 

Tikal says "We're counting on you, Chaos." 

The rest of the team run towards the sleeping area to start resting but Knuckles looks at Rouge. 

He thinks "If only she knew my wants for her, then this wouldn't be so difficult." 

TBC...


	2. Raid On Egyptian Pyramid Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David the Writer: Alright it's finally time for the next Chapter of No Fighting Lust. This chapter is called Raid on Egyptian Pyramid Zone. They try to make in time to stop the virus. A Nocturne comes through and attacks the group. 
> 
> Knuckles: A Nocturne? Aren't they under Shade's control? 
> 
> David the Writer: This one is a rebel to Shade's Government. His name is Largos. 
> 
> Rouge: Zachary must be finished before we can defeat the virus then. 
> 
> Tikal: Well, I am betting we have to retreat from Enerjak to save ourselves. 
> 
> Shadow: I agree with Tikal. 
> 
> Rouge: It does seem logical that Shadow would think that way at that point. 
> 
> David the Writer: Do you remember this is also Shadikal? 
> 
> Shadow and Tikal: *blush* What?! 
> 
> David the Writer: *chuckles* Disclaimer please. 
> 
> Knuckles: All Sonic Characters © Sega. Enerjak © Archie Comics. Egyptian Pyramid Zone, Largos, and Sting © tAll3Shyguy On DA. 
> 
> David the writer: Thanks for that disclaimer, Knuckles. Background song is Whispers In the Dark by Skillet. Now on with the chapter.

Dr. Eggman was for once innocent of all crimes This time Enerjak is the enemy of the group. Knuckles gets up from bed and sees that he is the first one up. 

Chaos says "I see you're up, Knuckles." 

Knuckles says "So it wasn't a dream after all. Then again I only have one dream, a dream of lust." 

Chaos says "I know Knuckles. I also know that it's of the bat." 

Knuckles blushes and says "You read my mind and dream?" 

Chaos says "Yes, The thing is I think you need to tell her after we raid Egyptian Pyramid Zone." 

"I guess," Knuckles says "You're right. Just in case Enerjak does wake up, I will tell her after we raid Egyptian Pyramid Zone." 

Tikal says "You guys are talking about Knuckles' Dream of Lust, eh?" 

"You're one to talk, Tik. At least I show my emotions." Knuckles says. 

"She is also one to talk when she dreams lustful dreams of Shadow." Chaos says. 

Tikal says "You read my dream, too?" 

Chaos says "As the god of chaos who lives on this planet, it is my job to make sure that the echidna race continues so I need to read your dreams to find out who you lust for." 

Knuckles says "Even if the couplings make Hybrids?" 

"Yes." Chaos says. "I keep you two's feelings between us three. Only the owner of the Feelings can change tell their feelings. Deal?" 

Knuckles and Tikal say "Deal!" 

Shadow and Rouge wake up and Knuckles goes searching for Food. Tikal comes with him. 

Tikal says "Are you really going to tell Rouge how you feel if Enerjak awakens?" 

Knuckles says "Yes." 

Tikal says "I wish I could tell Shadow how I feel. Then he wouldn't feel so lonely all of the time." 

Knuckles says "Shadow is a loner who lost his entire family to GUN because GUN thought his family, Gerald Robotnik and Maria Robotnik, was plotting against the world. Turned out they created Shadow and other weapons to combat The Black Arms. The weapons in Shadow's Special Container were created by Gerald except for the Egg Vacuum. The Egg Vacuum was of course created by Eggman." 

Someone in the shadows appears and says "Tikal and Knuckles, you need to tell the ones you love that you love them in order to defeat Enerjak and his servant." 

"How would you know that, Sting?" Knuckles says. 

Sting comes out of the shadows and says "So you knew it was me. Well Enerjak has someone working for him so that he could get free." 

"I don't believe you, Sting. I think it is just Enerjak's spirit acting up." Knuckles says.

Sting says "Well we will see if that is true later." 

Sting leaves and Knuckles and Tikal run out toward the Master Emerald Shrine with some food. 

"What took you so long, Knuckie? Do you suck at food finding as well as Treasure Hunting?" Rouge says. 

Knuckles says "I do not suck at Treasure hunting." 

Tikal says "Calm down, Knuckles, she's just toying with you. Anyway the reason why we took so long is because we had a encounter. He had something to say to us and let's leave it at that." 

Shadow says "I'll accept that as long as I get food from you, lovely Echidna Princess." 

Tikal blushes at what shadow called her. 

Rouge drags Shadow over a bit and says "Now you're toying with Tikal, Shadow." 

"I know. I am trying your way of getting someone's attention. It turns out I am in love with Tikal as much as you are in love with Knuckles." Shadow says. 

Rouge says "I'm that obvious to everyone but Knuckles because he is such an idiot." 

Shadow says "Actually Tikal hardly recognizes my feelings so I changed your method so that I actually flirt with her. Now let's go eat." 

The group eats their breakfast. Then they head toward Egyptian Pyramid Zone.

Knuckles says "Alright we're back here. Now we just got to get past all of these robots and undead." 

Knuckles and Rouge use their melee attacks to attack the robots and undead. Chaos uses his melee attacks as well to attack the robots and undead.   
Shadow says "I see one of my Special Containers. Tikal, help me get it." 

Tikal says "I use holy around it." Tikal shots off the spell called Holy around the special container.   
Shadow then runs up and grabs the Shadow Rifle. He shots off each Robot and Undead, defeating them.   
Chaos says "Come on let's get inside." 

They run inside and a Nocturnus Echidna waiting for them inside.   
"What a Nocturnus?" Shadow says.   
"Ah some of the ones who helped defeat The Old Imperator Ix." The Nocturnus Echidna says.   
"What are you doing here?" Knuckles says.   
The Nocturnus Echidna says "I am freeing Enerjak. I am his servant." He then casts a spell on the tomb that drains the life force of every living being except Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow and puts it into the tomb. The Nocturnus Echidna says "Oh rise up, My Master. Pharoah Enerjak, Your Servant Largos has brought you back to life." He then laughs evilly.   
Enerjak then wakes up and sees Largos there.   
Largos says "Master it is good to see you." 

Enerjak says "Same goes to you, Largos. But how are you still alive?"   
Largos says "My Tribe of the Nocturnus was sealed into the Twilight Cage. Our Imperator Ix was defeated by The Sonic Team and his Daughter Shade who was a Procurator at the time. Shade then took over the leadership being the new Imperator of my tribe. I live still because no one knows that I was your loyal servant until today when I freed you in front of 3 members of the sonic team, one of them being a descendant of the Knuckles Tribe, and Tikal, AKA Chief Pachacamac of Knuckles Tribe's Daughter or Princess of Knuckles Tribe." 

Knuckles says "So Sting was right. Largos was the servant Sting was talking about." 

Largos says "How did Sting know about me being the servant of Master Enerjak anyway?" 

Enerjak says "This Sting... Is his full name Sting Life the Hedgehog?" 

"Yes, Master Enerjak. He is the one who has become leader of the Night Mobians." Largos says

Enerjak says "Ah then he is the chosen one of Life chosen by the David the Writer, God Of Banger Universe Fan-fictions. He must of told Sting about you and tried to have Sting warn Knuckles of what they had to do to stop You and me. They will never do it through." 

Enerjak then starts casting lightning bolts all over the room, targeting the tombs of his army. Also he targets The Artifacts from his empire. Once all the minions are revived and his artifacts are all restored, he then has them cast spells on the tomb walls to destroy the tomb and it does do that. The army of Enerjak, Largos, His minions, and His Empire's Gear then teleport out of there to conquer the rest of the world. 

Tikal says "Eek, The place is crumbling down on us." 

Shadow grabs Tikal and says "Hold on." He then starts to run out of the tomb. 

Rouge grabs Knuckles and says "I'll fly us two out of here."   
Knuckles says "Alright."   
Rouge then flies Knuckles and Rouge out of there. The group meets back at the Master Emerald Shrine. 

Chaos says "I made it out by melting down and floating towards here." 

Knuckles says "Seems Enerjak was revived." 

Tikal says "We should have listened to Sting." 

Rouge says "Sting was the one you guys encountered when you were gathering breakfast." 

Knuckles and Tikal nod their heads. 

"We now got to gather up The Sonic Team, GUN, The Night Mobians, and Team Guardian to give Enerjak a battle to stop him from conquering Mobius." Shadow says.   
Knuckles and Rouge say "Yeah." 

Tikal says "I bet Eggman's pissed at Enerjak for using his robots and the Nocturnus can help us because it was one of their criminals that revived Enerjak." 

Shadow says "Good idea so that gets two more groups." 

Rouge says "Let's get Eggman Nega of the past, Neo Metal Army, and Androidic Army as well if we're getting villains to help us too." 

Knuckles says "Yeah let's go gather everyone up. I will go to one group, Rouge will go to another, Shadow will do another, and Tikal plus Chaos will do the last one." 

They separate to go gather up the groups. 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David the Writer: Well that is chapter 2 of No Fighting Lust. It is our current chapter of No Fighting Lust and it's turns out that we won't fight Largos yet. The groups will be gathered to battle Enerjak's Army. Then we will see the final chapter unveil. 
> 
> Knuckles: I can't wait. 
> 
> Rouge: Neither can I. 
> 
> Tikal: We will defeat Enerjak and Largos. 
> 
> Shadow: You said it Tikal. 
> 
> David the Writer: Please Review/comment and/or favorite the fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> David the Writer says "Well, that is only the beginning of No Fighting Lust. Enerjak is not a game character but a comic character. I am putting him in because Enerjak is my favorite Comic villain besides Scourge. Scourge wouldn't make sense with the Egyptian Pyramid Zone, that I made up."
> 
> Rouge says "Wow, that is an epic beginning. In other stories, will we be seeing Egyptian Pyramid Zone?"
> 
> Knuckles says "I love that beginning. I also would like to know the answer to Rouge's question."
> 
> David the writer smiles and says "Yes, there will be more of Egyptian Pyramid Zone in other stories. The Egyptian Pyramid Zone is on Angel Island and is © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction."
> 
> Knuckles says "You needed that disclaimer didn't you?"
> 
> David the writer says "Yes, It was needed. Please do something to support my story."


End file.
